Suburgatory Season 4 : Tessa and Ryan Together Again
by AngelBuffyInfinity
Summary: Continues after the season 3 finale. This is what i think should happen in season 4 Review and tell me what you think. M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Suburgatory Fanfiction

_**Suburgatory Season 4: Tessa and Ryan Together again**_

_**Tessa POV**_

_And that when I realized the cut on my hand wasn't my only injured. Ryan was my wound that wouldn't heal maybe, just maybe he wasn't meant to Tessa said ripping the bandage that was in between her fingers and curling it into a ball Tessa thought. Tessa spins around and climbs out of her chair and walks out with determination. There was a reason I have been hiding behind my Crochet needles. And that reason was Ryan Shay. Even after all this time there was still something between us. At the same moment Ryan slammed his car door with the same determination. I see Ryan and we start running toward him as he does the same for me. Once we reach each other we look at each other bodies and lips lustfully. Then, we reach out at the same time and I grab his cheek while he puts his arms around my upper back. Our lips collide at the same time. It states as gentle kiss then it becomes demanding and passionate. As our tongues fight for determination while where kissing I grab his shirt and start unbuttoning it one by one. Only moving my lips to lift up his shirt while helps me get it off. I see Ryan tug of his jacket and shirt of one arm working on the other arm. I smile into the kiss enjoying every minute of Ryan and me. He gets it down to his hand pulling it of. While he is doing that he doesn't notice his mom glance out the window and see them closing the curtains quickly. Ryan helps Tessa pull of her sweater. Ryan flinging it somewhere in the street. He kisses her hunglierly and jumps up to position he on her waist. She wraps her legs sexually around his waist. His hand on her ass. Rocking her body back and forth kissing her with as much passion as he can muster. At Tessa house the old ladies are looking at Tessa with admire and a thank god look on all there faces. He brings her up higher so, that her can get her lacey tank top out of her skirt. As it gets to her belly she helps him and lifts up her arms trying to get it off. Tessa gave him a happy kiss one she hasn't worn in ages or at least the last time she dated him. Now her with only a bra and shirt, and Ryan shirtless with his rock hard abs. Cars beeping at them but are too much into there bless to notice it. A mom gets out of the car and drops her grocery bag out of shock seeing having half- naked young adults in the street with the clothes scattered everywhere. As they continue to passionately kiss. _

Your room? Ryan asked between kisses with her legs around his waist.

Mhmm I says.

Ryan starts nibbling on my neck leaving love marks behind. Tessa Ryan says panting.

Yeah? Tessa says trying hard not to let out a moan.

Can we get back together? I miss you so much and love you with everything I have.

Of course. I will Tessa says giving him a long lingering kiss. What about June? Tessa asked.

The next time I see her I will break it off. Okay? Ryan says trying to reassure her.

Okay Tessa say carefully getting of him. Lets get our clothes and go to my room Tessa says.

Okay, sound great! Ryan says exited reconnecting with Tessa.

Once the reach her room, she pushed him against the wall and starts sensibly sucking on his neck. Giving him little nibbles on his neck.

Tessa Ryan says giving a quiet moan.

Ryan, I love you Tessa says kissing him with desire.

I love you too Tess, love you too Ryan says looking at her with so much love and passion.

Tessa smiles up at her and then, pushes him on her bed. For the next 30 minutes she teased, sucked, nibbled and kissed him. Until, he took the control back. And flips her over. He hears her angel-like laugh when he flips her. And kisses her and then….

1 hour later….

Wow Tessa Says breathless.

Yeah Ryan agreed.

So Tessa say but before she can continue Ryan's mom burst into the room.

Mom Ryan screeched.

Ryan Parker Shay, what the hell are out doing? Remember your Girlfriend? She said.

Yeah, I'm breaking up with her when I see her Ryan explained.

Okay, okay but she is starting to question where you are. His mother warned us.

Go Tessa says. Come back when you break it off with her Tessa said giving him a kiss of encouragement.

Meanwhile at Shay's house….

Are you sure he will be here soon? June asked.

Yeah he will Sheila says feeling sorry for June.

Hey mom, hey June Ryan greeted them.

Mom Ryan says silently telling them to go.

Of course, right.

June you are a wonderful girl sweet, kind, caring. But, I cant do this anymore. Ryan says.

Is there someone else? June asked tears clogging her vision.

Yeah. I'm still in love with Tessa. I'm so sorry Ryan says hugging her and giving her a kiss on the head.

Hey Ryan June says. Ryan turns around. She a hell of a lucky girl June says.

Thanks June. Bye Ryan says.

With Tessa…

So, how'd it go? Tessa asked.

Better than I expected actually Ryan said happy it didn't turn into a fight.

Oh, that great. Tessa said. Tessa gets lost in thought for five minutes.

Tess Ryan says. What ya thinking about? Ryan asked.

Tomorrow Tessa states.

What's tomorrow?

That what I don't know.

So, did you like it? Any suggestions. Please comment or review on this story and teel me what you think about it? Thinks I love you guys.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone thanks for your support. I'm sorry I haven't been updating things have been hectic. I wanted to thank Jodi you gave me some great ideas. I will be sure to contribute the great ideas to this story. It will be a lot longer I promise thanks for reading. I love you guys. Please keep reading and reviewing.


End file.
